


A Price Worth Paying

by BoredArse



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, FemGuy, Guys in Distress, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Yaoi, femboy, gid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredArse/pseuds/BoredArse
Summary: Dani was so excited to finally have his new friend Rory come to visit, but when Master Alex discovers how much was being spent on the Livestreams, both Dani and Rory are used to earn the money back
Kudos: 4





	A Price Worth Paying

It was an ecstatic moment for Dani and Rory when they met, he’d been secretly watching the femguy’s streams and quietly donating quite a bit of cash to him, eventually leading up to the two chatting online and becoming friendly. Soon Dani popped the invitation to meet and with glee Rory accepted, finally leading to him traveling all the way to the home just to give him a sweet hug.

Their meeting quickly turned to kinkier matter with Rory compliments Dani’s latex suit and Dani saying how cute Rory was in his stockings and panties before the two of them sharing all the ways they’ve been bound up. Dani being too in the moment brought the red head down to the dungeon to show off all the cool things he and his master had, even getting a little playful with Rory with some on the spot scenarios.

But their playtime was suddenly halted when Dani saw Alex at the bottom of the stairway face looking ready to burst with anger, not because he wasn’t informed of the new guest or that Dani had lead him down to the dungeon but because he’d just discovered how much was donated out of his account.

He quickie and worryingly in Dani’s composed himself as a delightful idea came to mind, if Dani and Ross wanted to meet so badly then Alex was going to make sure they both got the full experience of each other.

He’d gotten a special double sided gag that had the ball replaced with a tube that was shoved into their mouths until their lips pressed together in a kiss that was bind together with the straps around their jaws. The clamps he clipped onto their nipples left them squishing together in a painful but desirable smooch and a few nylon straps wrapped around them from their necks down to their ankles forced them ever so closer to one another. Alex then got a pair of handcuffs but not for Dani or Rory’s wrists, rather he put their cocks and balls through the loops keeping them in-between the incredibly short chained before tying the erecting shafts together.

With the pair bound up they were reduced to small wriggles but only a few, this wouldn’t do at all and Alex wanted them to be constantly shifting. The moment Dani and Rory saw him holding the two hooks that dangled from the chains above they knew exactly where they were going and they each gave a long muffled moan as the round end plunged deep into their quivering bodies, feeling the cold steel slip deeper and the ball rubbing against the walls. Then to their surprise the chain slowly raised up, pulling the hook and unfortunately for them their bodies with it, though they struggled they only rubbed their bodies together as they rose, eventually they stopped with only the very tip of Dani's toes left on the ground whist Rory was completely suspended.

Alex’s plan wasn’t done yet, if Rory was a streamer that Dani paid to see then at least they could use their talents to pay him back. He set the camera right in front of them and through his hacking abilities had gotten into Rory’s streaming account, in a matter of moments the two of them were live with hundreds pleading their donations to watch the two of them squirm and squeeze their bodies in this erotic show. Satisfied they’d be able to get his money back with maybe a little extra Alex left the dungeon telling them he’d be back at some point.

Rory likely accepting this situation and with a cutie pressed against him started to get into his act, if he was going to have to give a show he was going to give it is all. Through the femguy’s lustful moans and movements Dani soon found himself getting into the act and playing along, swinging their bodies around so even the hooks moved around inside them.

Despite making back the money in only a few minutes they were going to give the fans something worth paying for.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on dA, Dani belongs to a friend of mine on the webiste known as RopeBunnyDani. All characters are 18+


End file.
